Meeting Haku and Vincent/Myotismon’s Orders
(As they ran through the Forbidden Forest, Satsuki’s group hurried along, avoiding obstacles and even using their skills to get some obstacles out of the way. Vanitas suddenly neared them, but Yuki and Jiji bit and scratched him, making him stop in anger and pain to recover. The two animals quickly returned to the group and hurried along. Reaching a tree branched area, the group went through, pushing some branches aside, despite that one branch untied Chihiro’s hair. Behind them, an angry Vanitas recovered and he and his volunteers hurried after their targets. Fidget tripped on a root and fell on Demidevimon and the Phantom Mouse, but the poor regular crippled bat was shoved off by an agitated Demidevimon and the Phantom Mouse and they resumed giving chase. Nearing a slope, Satsuki’s group slid down just when Arukenimon and Mummymon, after the two transformed into their monster forms, tried to ensnare them in cobwebs and mummy wraps, but missed. At the bottom of the slope, Satsuki’s group recovered and resumed their run, especially after accidentally waking up a group of one-eyed root-like creatures called Rooters that woke up with a bunch of squeaks. After the group is gone, the Rooters noticed the villains approach and took shelter safely before they, too, reached the bottom. Satsuki’s group arrived at a huge stream and tried to cross via a dead tree, but just when Chihiro and Yuffie almost lose their balance, Satsuki and Olivia caught them and hurried across. Suddenly, the villains caught up at the start of the dead tree and shook it, making all of the group, except B.E.N., who hung on for dear life, fall into the stream. Recovering from their fall, but all wet, Satsuki’s group coughed and noticed Chihiro is covered in a fishing net. Suddenly, just when the villains were about to shake B.E.N. off the tree as well and half the group went to save him and the other half tried to cut Chihiro free from the fishing net, they heard a teenage boy and man’s voices call out to them in calm anger, getting both sides’ attention) Teenage boy: (Voice-over) Hey! That’s my fishing net! Man: (Voice-over) Don’t damage it! (Both sides noticed and the teenage boy and the man emerged. The teenage boy is 13 years old with flat straight chin-length dark forest green hair, calm strict-looking green eyes, and wearing a white tank top, a blue sleeveless jean vest for boys, red wristbands, green pants, and black knee-high leg boots with the leg parts of the pants tucked in. The man with him is about 20 years old with long shoulder length black hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a red bandana on his forehead, a black short-sleeved jumpsuit underneath a red cloak, black and brown fingerless gloves, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his left arm, and brown knee-high leg boots with gold armor, and sometimes wielded a silver pistol. Snapping out of their reaction, both sides resumed what they’re doing and sighing in calm annoyance, the man leapt into the air and caught B.E.N. after he slipped and almost fell in the water. After landing safely on the ground, the man puts B.E.N. down softly and joined the strict-looking boy in combat against the villains. Taking this chance to fight along with them, Satsuki’s group got out of the water after getting Chihiro out of the fishing net and joined them along with B.E.N.) Man: You’ll get hurt. Fievel: Not necessarily. (As Arukenimon and Mummymon lunged at them, the strict-looking boy sensed it and after turning into a long snake-like white scaled dragon with pale yellow horns on his head, a pale blue scaled underbelly, wolf-like ears and face, a pale red dog nose, long white dragon whiskers, four pale red turkey legs, and aqua green fur, flew at them and knocked the two villains down, stunning them. The man then fired his pistol at a nearby boulder and the bullet deflected from the boulder onto a huge loose branch and the branch collapsed on the two villains, knocking them out. Vanitas and Demidevimon got angry and prepared to fight) Vanitas: How dare you?! (Vanitas prepared to strike down the dragon boy and the man, but Olivia fired her magic vine arrow at him on his left shoulder, pinning him down on a nearby tree in choking vines. Demidevimon tried his turn) Demidevimon: Demi Darts! (He fired a bunch of darts, but Satsuki’s group, the dragon boy, who sensed it, and the man dodged and the darts instead struck the ground. The dragon boy then struck Demidevimon down with his tail and the bat-type Digimon fell into a tree stump, getting stuck in there. The Phantom Mouse then conjured some Microbots and tried to attack, but the good guys and their two new saviors fought them off with their skills. The Phantom Mouse looked impressed) Phantom Mouse: (Calmly scoffs) Typical skills won’t hold us off much longer. (The man fired his pistol at him, but the Phantom Mouse teleported to another spot behind them via the Microbots and the Phantom Mouse was about to sneak attack the dragon boy when the man calmly noticed) Man: Behind you. (Hearing him, the dragon boy knocked the Phantom Mouse down with his fire breath, stunning him. Slowly recovering, the Phantom Mouse chuckled evilly and calmly a bit) Phantom Mouse: Do you really think flames can defeat me? Dragon boy: Maybe not. But maybe this would. (He knocked the Phantom Mouse down with his tail and into the stream’s whirlpool. The group turned to a scared Fidget with an angry glare) Basil: Wanna be next? (Fidget got nervous) Fidget: (Chuckling nervously a bit) N-No thanks! (He runs away. The group sighed in relief. Then the dragon boy, after changing back into his strict-like boy form, and the man in calm anger picked up their torn fishing net and threw it aside) Strict-like boy: That was our best fishing net. Man: And you had to wreck it. (Satsuki’s group got surprised at their attitude suddenly) Dawson: (Perplexed) Excuse us? Yuffie: We had to get our friend out! Tombo: Wouldn’t you rather have her stuck in there? (Thinking it over, the man and strict-like boy calmly gave in in anger) Man and strict-like boy: No. Man: No "Thank yous" are necessary. (He and the strict-like boy turned to leave when Satsuki’s group, despite being treated rudely by the two, thought over something and ran up to them) Satsuki’s group: Wait! (Celebi flew up to the two chirping while the group used Kiki’s magic drying spell to dry the water off of them and Chihiro tied her hair up again. The man noticed Celebi while the strict-like boy sensed her) Man: I see you have Celebi with you. Strict-like boy: I can tell. (Surprised that they know who Celebi is, the group got confused) Dawson: How did you know who Celebi is? Man: Let’s just say that my friend and I met her already. Strict-like boy: A long time ago when I was little. Man: What are your names, by the way? (Later, the group already introduced themselves by their names) Man: I see. Strict-like boy: Those are your names, huh? Basil: Now, care to tell us your names? Man: My name is Vincent Valentine. But just call me Vincent. Strict-like boy: I am the Spirit of the Kohaku River, but my real name is Haku. Satsuki’s group: Nice to meet you. (Noticing Haku just looking straight ahead, Chihiro went up to him and spoke up, getting his attention) Chihiro: Haku? Why can’t you look at us? (Haku remained silent, got up, and started to walk away calmly, as if his feelings were hurt. Even Vincent went up to him) Chihiro: Was it something I said? Vincent: Obviously. Anyway, look at his eyes. (Satsuki’s group took a look at Haku’s eyes finally and gasped calmly upon realizing his eyes are actually green with the irises milky gray) Basil: Oh my goodness. Chihiro: Me and my friends had no idea. I’m sorry. Kiki: Your eyes. Haku: And what about them? Chihiro: You’re…. Haku: (In calm sarcasm) Dashing? Dreamy? Chihiro: Blind. Vincent: That’s right. Haku: Now, if you all excuse me and Vincent, leave us alone. Vincent: We’re heading back home to Emerald City. (Realizing they’re heading for Emerald City as well while Haku and Vincent took their leave, Satsuki’s group spoke up, walking with them) Satsuki: That’s where we’re heading to as well. Miss Kitty: Care to take us with? Vincent: No thank you. Haku: It’s not our problem. Dawson: Now, see here! It is going to be both your problems if you don’t let us come with! Haku: And how is it our problem? Rita: Myotismon and his army, including a resurrected Hunter J, are gonna take over Oz! Runt: And we’re gonna beat them there! Basil: Before they beat us there and start their conquest, starting with Emerald City! Billy: And save King Phillip and Queen Aurora! Kiki: Who happen to be my parents! Ace: And those guys we just fought were among his army! (A short pause, then Vincent and Haku understood) Vincent: Come to think of it, you’re all right. Haku: It is our problem now. Vincent: Let’s go for it. (Satsuki’s group got happy) Snake: Thanksssssss! Haku: Not you guys. Just me and Vincent. Satsuki’s group: (Surprised) What?! Vincent: Haku…. Haku: Vincent and I can handle ourselves. Arturo: But Vincent said…! Haku: Enough. I know you have special talents, but I can’t see them and I don’t think Vincent and I need them to help. Yuffie: Says who, Haku? Haku: Says me. Satsuki: But…! (Haku held his hand up, silencing them, then he starts singing as he and Vincent were risen up to a clifftop by a rising boulder after Haku gently stomped on it) Haku: I know the sound of each rock and stone And I embrace what others fear You are not to roam in this forgotten place Just the likes of me are welcome here (Without letting Haku notice, since Haku can’t see, Vincent secretly ushered Satsuki’s group to follow in a calm way. Getting the usher, Satsuki’s group followed by climbing up the boulder) Haku: Everything breathes And I know each breath For me it means life For others, it’s death (Passing a bridge crossing a river with a waterfall, the group followed Vincent and Haku as Fidget, who recovered from running away, secretly followed and watched) Haku: It’s perfectly in balance Perfectly planned More than enough For this dragon boy (At the moving Tree Roots area, Vincent and Haku let a tree root carry them to the other side while Satsuki’s group followed behind) Haku: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone (Upon reaching another cliffside, the group arrived to Haku and Vincent as Haku vocalized, sending Leafbugs flying through the air in beautiful harmony. The group chuckled lightly at the sight, when Haku heard them and he and Vincent continued on with Satsuki’s group still following) Haku: I've seen your world With these very eyes Don’t come any closer Don’t even try (The group then followed the two through a Punching Flower grove, avoiding getting whacked by the Punching Flowers, and then followed them by walking up magic water spouts) Haku: I’ve felt all the pain And heard all the lies But in my world There’s no compromise (They follow Haku and Vincent down a leaf slide) Haku: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone (They then reach a field full of Beat Copters, which is a combination of a beat and a helicopter, and after Haku and Vincent rode one to the top of another clifftop, the group followed them the same way) Haku: All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone (At the top, the group finally caught up with Haku and Vincent as the song ended. Noticing them, Vincent remained calm while Haku got calmly agitated) Haku: You really don’t want to leave us alone, huh? Yuffie: Nope! Jiji: And we’re tagging along, whether you like it or not. Haku: I don’t understand…. Vincent: They’re right, Haku. (Calmly surprised by Vincent, Haku turned to him following the source of his voice) Vincent: I’m impressed by the way they followed us and avoided the dangers and how they fought alongside us with those talents. (He gently narrowed his gaze at Yuffie) Vincent: Particularly this girl’s talents. (Yuffie smiled softly, glad to get a first compliment from Vincent. Sighing softly, Haku calmly gave in) Haku: Fine. We’ll team up. (He turned to Satsuki’s group’s direction) Haku: But don’t slow us down. (They nod and then resume their trek. Passing a Strawberry Juice Plant grove, Miss Kitty collected a bunch of Strawberry Juice in jars from the plants as one plant accidentally spilled on Haku’s head) Haku: Okay, who’s idea was it to get Strawberry Juice? Miss Kitty: Oh, come off it, Sweetie. It’s not so bad. Tiger: Yeah, a little juice stain won’t hurt. Kiki: I can just clean them off. (She magically cleans the juice off Haku’s body. Feeling all clean, Haku sighed softly) Haku: Thanks. (Once all the Strawberry Juice is gathered, Satsuki’s group, including Haku and Vincent, resumed their trek again. Back at the stream, Vanitas finally yanks the arrow off of his shoulder, cuts himself free from the vines, and yanked Demidevimon free from the stump) Vanitas: Come on! Let’s free the others! Demidevimon: I agree! (Then while Vanitas removed Arukenimon and Mummymon, back in their normal forms, from the branch, Demidevimon pulled the Phantom Mouse out of the water) Phantom Mouse: It’s a good thing I have an oxygen tank in my mask! Demidevimon: Otherwise, you would’ve drowned like a drowned…! (The Phantom Mouse smacked him) Demidevimon: Drowned mouse. (Suddenly, Fidget returned, getting their attention) Vanitas: Did you find them? Fidget: Well, yeah. And those two guys we fought, they joined them! Vanitas: That dragon boy and sharp-shooting man? Fidget: Well, yes. (A short pause, then the Phantom Mouse grabbed Fidget roughly by his ears and dragged him away through a portal Vanitas created and they go through. Later, in a dark chamber within the portal next door to the wagon train, Myotismon learned about this from his son and henchmen) Myotismon: What?! A blind dragon boy and sharp-shooter, you say?! Vanitas: Affirmative. They’re heading for Emerald City already. Myotismon: I see. And yet you failed and came back empty-handed! Hunter J: Without those hostages and Celebi, we won’t take over Oz! (A short pause) Mummymon: You never said anything about Celebi in our plan. Hunter J: (Flatly) Because we forgot to mention that. Myotismon: Without the hostages, we won’t have Aurora and Phillip cooperatingly sneaking us into Emerald City, and without Celebi, we won’t take over Oz without her powers! Hunter J: Exactly! (Fidget then spoke up) Fidget: But what’s so special about Celebi’s powers? (Myotismon whips Fidget with his Crimson Lightning attack) Myotismon: Did I give you permission to speak?! Fidget: (Wincing) No, Master. Myotismon: But since you asked, Celebi will have the power to create Apocalymon, who will help us recreate Oz as a world of darkness and us Nomebats. Vanitas: And best of all, no garlic or sunlight power. (After recovering completely from the whip, Fidget was about to speak when Vanitas elbowed him savagely) Vanitas: Don’t speak without permission! (Sighing sadly, Fidget raised his crippled winged hand) Myotismon: Now you can speak. Fidget: And what could we do about those Kansas children and their friends? Myotismon: We’ll capture them and then kill them. Phantom Mouse: They won’t get defeated that easily unless we have a plan. Myotismon: Indeed. Hunter J: Why not just ambush them unexpectedly? Phantom Mouse: Hmm…. Not a bad idea. Myotismon: My sentiments exactly. Vanitas: Mother, you’re a genius! Myotismon: By three days, we will capture Celebi and the two girls, kill their friends, and we shall rule all of Oz! (He laughs evilly a bit. Then he begins singing) Myotismon: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning (His army, except a nervous Fidget, smirked evilly in agreement) Myotismon: And the nightmare I had Was as bad as it can be (Fidget was about to speak when Myotismon’s army glared daggers at him, making him quiet. Then Myotismon broke into pieces like a skeleton) Myotismon: It scared me out of my wits A corpse falling to bits Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was me Vanitas: Tell them! (After reassembling again, Myotismon accepted Hunter J’s reliquary from her as she sang) Hunter J: I was also once The mystical witch of Oz (Their army vocalized) Hunter J: When the royals betrayed us That was a mistake (Their army vocalized again as Myotismon conjured an image of Satsuki’s group crossing a bridge cautiously and quickly. Mostly on Satsuki, Kiki, Yuffie, and Celebi) Myotismon: Our conquest will make them pay But one girl’s group will get in the way Satsuki and Celebi, beware Myotismon’s army’s awake (After the image vanished, the army, except Fidget, started singing as Vanitas swung Fidget back and forth) Henchmen: In the dark of the night Evil will find them In the dark of the night Just before dawn Myotismon: Revenge will be sweet All: When the conquest is complete Henchmen: In the dark of the night Myotismon, Hunter J, and Phantom Mouse: They’ll be dead Vanitas: And Celebi is ours (He then threw Fidget down roughly onto the ground) Myotismon: We can feel our powers Are slowly returning (Fidget tried to get up quickly, but Machinedramon almost bites him into making him get up) Hunter J: Tie my sash and a dash of perfume For that smell (Demidevimon then placed a dark brown wig that resembles Satsuki's hair on Hunter J and Fidget quickly sprayed a bottle of perfume at her as she pretended to brush her “Hair.” After that’s done, Myotismon took a little statue figurine of Satsuki) Myotismon: As the pieces fall into place We’ll see them crawl into place (On “Place,” he crushed the figurine to pieces as Hunter J removed the wig from her head) Phantom Mouse: Fare thee well, Satsuki’s group Vanitas: Farewell (They then march down the stairs to the lower level as they continue to sing, all except a shaken-around Fidget) Henchmen: In the dark of the night Terror will strike them Myotismon: Terror’s the least I can do Vanitas: Tell them! Henchmen: In the dark of the night Evil will brew (Myotismon yanks Fidget up to him from Vanitas and held him like he’s cradling him) All: Soon they will feel Myotismon: That their nightmares are real Henchmen: In the dark of the night Myotismon: They’ll be through (On “Through,” he throws Fidget onto the steps and walked on him like a rug, much to the regular bat’s discomfort. But he got up after Vanitas stepped on his foot and resumed going down with them) Henchmen: In the dark of the night Evil will find them Phantom Mouse: Find them Henchmen: In the dark of the night Terror comes through (Fidget started to get exhausted from the marching, but Vanitas kicked him into place again) Vanitas: Doom them (At the lower level, Hunter J placed her reliquary in the center) Myotismon: My dears, here’s a sign All: It’s the end of the line Henchmen: In the dark of the night In the dark of the night (The reliquary activated and powered up the army) Myotismon: Come, my henchmen Rise for your masters Phantom Mouse: Let your evil shine Henchmen: In the dark of the night In the dark of the night (Myotismon and Hunter J then conjured up images of Satsuki’s group, as well as Haku and Vincent, for their army) Hunter J: Find them now Vanitas: Yes, fly ever faster (Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Puppetmon, Metaletemon, and the Phantom Mouse then charged ahead to where Satsuki’s group is, yanking Fidget with while the rest of the henchmen returned to the wagon train) Henchmen: In the dark of the night In the dark of the night In the dark of the night All: They’ll be dead And Celebi is ours (As the song concluded, they vanished through their separate portals) Coming up: Everyone at Ruby City continue sending their prayers to Satsuki’s group while in Emerald City, Wizardmon and the people are still making preparations, unaware of the danger. At the same time, Satsuki’s group meet a new certain tiny red dragon ally and are ambushed by Myotismon’s army, who then capture them and as they escape, they make a certain new friend from Myotismon’s army, who helps them escape. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies